


A Letter to the World

by ani725



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani725/pseuds/ani725
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The police find something in Light's apartment after his death. (Takes place after the end of the series. Implied relationship between Light and L.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter to the World

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Death Note. Although I do own copies of the manga.
> 
> This was written a couple of years ago now. It was like two in the morning so please be sure and tell me if it doesn't make any sense cause to this day I'm still not 100% sure that it does. Enjoy.

_Dear World,_

_They say that you only die once, but they're wrong. I died twice, and the first is the one I'm here to tell you about._

_The first time I died was the day I had to kill the one I loved the most. He was just as brilliant as I was. He was always a step ahead of me but at the same time right where I wanted him. Although he always suspected me of being Kira, he still trusted me at least a little from the very beginning. Eventually he loved me just as much as I did him. The first time I died was the day killed him because although I loved him more than the world my hatred of the evil and the degradation of the human race surpassed even that love. So although it killed me to write his name, the only time I ever did and would, I knew that I had to._

_I "lived" for two more years growing as Kira, the ruler of the new world, the think I'd wanted most from the very beginning. Well, almost the most. He was what I wanted the most although Kira was the whole reason I'd met him. IF Ryuk hadn't have been bored I never would have met the love of my life. All of you reading this will no doubt have no clue what that means but nonetheless, know that I have made this world a much better place. I just wanted everyone in this ne3w better world to know that Kira did not die just a few days ago. Kira lives on every time a judge sentences a wrongdoer to death. Every time a person kills another in self-defense, I, Kira, live. Light Yagami died the day he wrote L's real name in his book of death. The day he killed the one whose soul matched his._

_But I also want you to know that the day Light and L died together moving into the next world to live forever, was the day Light did what he set out to do: become a God of the new world. For when Light's heart died to join L his mind and body continued to live masquerading as Light but really living as Kira, being the god that he became. So here I am: the last shred of Light that he left of his heart. While Light is not physically dead I will be by the time this is published. I was Light Yagami, son of Police Chief Yagami, a member of the Kira Task Force but most importantly partner, lover, friend and enemy of L, the greatest detective in the world. That's who I was when I died the first time. The second time I will die as the mortal incarnation of the God Kira. The face brought to the dark side of the shadow of judgment of every persons heart. I died as Light when I killed my love. I will die yet again as Kira. May you know that you will be in God's grace because you will die by his hands and not the god Kira's._

_Kira, aka Light Yagami_

"We found this in his apartment. It seems that your son knew he would be caught soon."

Mrs. Yagami started crying when she read it.

"Publish it, every major paper across the world. I want them to know that my boy was a man just standing up for his beliefs no matter how he did it."

"But ma'am he killed hundreds if not a thousand or more people…"

"And so does every soldier in battle. And what do we call them? We call them heroes. That is what my son was. He was a hero because he rid this world of the evil we had come to fear everyday."


End file.
